


My Turn

by Evietan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evietan/pseuds/Evietan
Summary: Fushimi decides it's up to him to move his relationship with Misaki forward for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know that feeling when you're waiting for something and time just doesn't pass and you've already done everything you needed to do and the internet suddenly seems devoid of any interesting content? This is what happened here. So whether you love this or hate this, it's Nintendo Europe's fault for being fucking pricks.

Fushimi Saruhiko didn’t get nervous. Sure, there were things he disliked doing, a lot of them actually, but he was only annoyed by them. Shopping was one of them. Whether it was clothes or groceries or whatever, it didn’t matter. It was such a bother to go out and interact with other human beings just to purchase things he needed. Online shopping was much more convenient, so he did that whenever it was possible.

This, however, couldn’t be done online. It was too important, he needed to be sure both quality and size were perfect and that could only be accomplished if he saw the product in reality, right in front of his eyes.

But he needed to enter the shop for that first, yet something was stopping him despite already being right in front of it and having left work a little earlier than usual so it would still be open. It wasn’t nervousness though; he was never nervous. That was such an idiotic emotion. It would imply he actually _cared_ about the outcome. Stupid.

All of this was stupid, but giving up for no reason was even worse, so he took a deep breath and moved forward, stepping through the automatic doors into a world filled with sparkling jewellery.

 _Ugh_. He’d never liked such environments, trying to look luxurious but truly only coming off as pretentious. Just like that house had looked, and the people strolling between the display cases seemed every bit as fake and annoying as the guests Kisa had occasionally invited over for fancy business parties. Oh, he hated being here already, and it had only been a couple of seconds. Sadly, all the jewellery shops were like this, so it wasn’t like he had much of a choice.

He didn’t get much time to look around before a clerk approached him, all ready to talk him into wasting some money. As if. He knew mostly what he wanted, and that was small and simple and most definitely only that one thing. The clerk took it with stride though, remaining polite while she talked him through what they had to offer, even when he shot down her suggestions rather harshly occasionally. She also talked about how his girlfriend would react, which Fushimi simply ignored. Her predictions sounded entirely inaccurate anyway, and he didn’t even have a girlfriend. But that wasn’t any of her business. He just wanted to get this over with.

Thankfully, it didn’t take too long and before he knew it, he left the shop with a tiny brown bag in his hand whose contents cost way too much given how insecure an investment this was. Whatever. He tucked the bag into his coat pocket and started on his way home, Misaki would be angry again if he stayed ‘at work’ for too long without a good reason or at least a text home. Yeah, he was going home to Misaki. Five years into their relationship, and that thought still brought a tiny smile to his face.

* * *

Two weeks later, Fushimi was pacing impatiently around the apartment. There was no denying it anymore, he was nervous. Terrified, even. The last time he’d been this scared just to have a conversation was when Misaki had insisted they finally needed to have their big emotional talk to sort out all the issues that had kept them apart for years. Sure, the prospect of having Misaki back had been great, but the risk had been enormous, or at least it had seemed like it at the time. Misaki could’ve been disgusted, or pretended to be his friend out of pity, or remain clueless even if Fushimi explained things to him. Worst of all, he could’ve lost interest once he found out the truth. No wonder Fushimi had tried to postpone it as much as possible, but Misaki had taken none of his excuses.

If he thought about it, today wasn’t much different. It was about Misaki again, the risk was high, but the possible reward was mind-blowing. Except this time, he had a set date and he would do it out of his own volition, not have it half-forced out of him by Misaki.

Since it was the occasion of their five-year-anniversary, Fushimi had thought back on their relationship. All the way to their middle school days, and he’d found an annoying pattern: whenever their relationship had majorly progressed, it was Misaki who initiated it. Misaki had started their friendship, he’d gotten them to reconcile and he’d even been the one to confess his romantic feelings first. He’d kissed Fushimi, and very, very awkwardly asked for sex and when they had fights, he was usually the first to apologize. Fushimi had been the one to break their friendship off. That was it. If he did something positive, it was only getting over himself and apologizing if it was clear he was the one who’d fucked up that time.

It was almost embarrassing how much Misaki carried their relationship. Yeah, Fushimi had his issues that he was still somewhat struggling with, but he’d gotten a lot better over the past years, and he decided it was high time he started to pull his weight. Who knew, maybe Misaki would get tired of him eventually if he didn’t. No, no, no. This wasn’t the right way to think. Misaki had said he’d stay, and Fushimi believed him. He would stay, even if Fushimi wouldn’t do this. He did this because he really wanted their relationship to progress. That was still hard to admit though, even to himself.

He cared, and that left him vulnerable. So much to lose. So dangerous. Stupid.

Yet here he was, pacing next to a set dinner table with food on it he’d asked Kamo to make, clutching his hand nervously over the tiny object in his pants pocket. Because the reward was worth the risk. Having Misaki at his side was worth any risk. His smiles, the way his hair gleamed in the sunlight, his angry yells when he was losing a video game, his stupidly loud moans, all the million ways he found to add vegetables to any dish possible, the warmth of his hugs, all of it. Just thinking about Misaki made his heart beat a little bit faster.

And then the door clicked open and Misaki announced he was back from work. Fushimi froze on the spot. He needed to keep calm. They were gonna eat first, there was no risk in that. He could act normal. Try to smile even, it was their anniversary after all.

Misaki greeted him with a kiss as Fushimi wished him a happy anniversary, and he couldn’t help but relax a little. Misaki’s embrace always helped calm him down, and his amused comment that the food looked too good to have been made by Fushimi did the rest. Falling into their usual rhythm of light banter with the occasional flirty comment mixed in was too easy. It helped that Misaki was still doing most of the talking, just randomly chatting about his day. Fushimi couldn’t really listen, but the sound of Misaki’s excited voice was entrancing as usual, and Fushimi couldn’t help but stare at how his lips moved, whether he was eating or talking didn’t matter, Fushimi thought they always looked way too kissable.

He got his chance as soon as dinner was over and he didn’t even need to initiate it. Misaki seemed just as eager for some contact, if not more. Yeah, probably more, seeing as his fingers expertly found their way under Fushimi’s shirt at the same time the kiss became slightly more heated. Misaki truly had come a long way from the blushing virgin he’d been five years ago…

But he was getting carried away. That wasn’t good. Fushimi quickly put his hands on Misaki’s arms and pulled away from the kiss. Misaki gave him a puzzled look, but Fushimi hugged him tight before he could say anything.

“Wait”, he muttered into Misaki’s ear. It was kinda lame, but miscommunication always was the biggest issue in their relationship. They jumped to conclusions and walked out on the other frequently, when talking something through properly could easily save them a lot of hurt. So whenever either of them needed some time to get the words right in their head or force them out of their mouth, they would ask the other to wait. Giving each other the time to properly explain what they were thinking had proven crucial, even if the waiting period was hell for the other.

Even now, when there had been no fight and they just had a nice anniversary dinner together, Fushimi could feel Misaki tightening up a little and his heartbeat speeding up against Fushimi’s chest as his thoughts were racing about what it was that Fushimi wanted to say but had trouble with.

Fushimi took a shaky breath. He was really gonna do this. Now or never.

“I love you, Misaki”, he began, voice wavering way more than he’d liked, but he was being completely honest. Hopefully Misaki could tell. They still couldn’t really look at each other due to their hug, but that made it a bit easier for Fushimi. He would say everything he needed to and only then would he dare to look at Misaki’s reaction. Still, he heard the sharp intake of breath and felt Misaki clutching him a little tighter in encouragement. Misaki just displayed his emotions in too many ways to remain completely oblivious about them.

“I’m so glad you’re here, I want to stay with you forever.” Little by little, his voice was growing steadier. He’d said all this before, but it never came off his lips as easily as Misaki said it. He meant it just as much though, and Misaki knew that.

Slowly, he slid down onto his knees and reached into his pocket. His face was now almost in Misaki’s crotch, which kinda gave the wrong impression, so he let go and shuffled back.

Without Misaki as his support pillar, his nervousness multiplied tenfold. His hands were shaking and he couldn’t look anywhere but on the ground. God, he was majorly messing this up, wasn’t he?

Anyways, he couldn’t back down now. He needed to step forward into the unknown, just like Misaki had done time and time again for the sake of their relationship. Now it was his turn.

Determined, Fushimi lifted one foot so he was kneeling in the proper position, then he raised his fist and held it in front of him. His hand felt sweaty and almost like it didn’t belong to his body, but he managed to peel his fingers off one by one, revealing the silver ring inside. There was no decoration, just two bands intertwined with each other. It fit, and hopefully it wouldn’t offend Misaki’s idea of manliness either. Now only the last and most important part was missing. Saruhiko gulped, his throat suddenly felt dry and speaking seemed like the absolute worst thing to do. Still, he did.

“Would you- marry me?” It was out. Quiet and croaky, but it was out. He’d said it.

There was no immediate reaction, but Fushimi just felt numb inside anyway, too panicked to properly process the situation. He lifted his head after a few seconds, even in his state it was unthinkable not to look at Misaki in such a crucial moment. He just needed to see.

But what he found made his heart clench in his chest, and the panic return full-force. Misaki was crying. Why was he crying? When had he started? Had Fushimi done something wrong? Had he somehow upset Misaki? No, this wasn’t supposed to happen, he needed to do something, anything, goddammit why wasn’t his brain working properly why wasn’t his body moving why-

Misaki sank down to his knees too, now at eye-level with Fushimi. He was still trying to process that new development when Misaki leant forward for a passionate kiss, practically tackle-hugging Fushimi. They lost balance and ended up sideways on the floor, but it didn’t seem like Misaki cared.

Even when he broke the kiss, Misaki just grinned like an idiot, breaking out in uncontrolled giggles as he hugged Fushimi close, not even in the slightest trying to get up again.

“So…?”, Fushimi couldn’t help but ask. His heart was ahead of him and beating excitedly already, but he still needed confirmation before he could let himself be happy. His brain just didn’t trust his heart, but it did trust Misaki, because no part of him could ever doubt Misaki again.

“Hell yeah I wanna marry you, you fucking idiot!”

It took a few seconds before that sentence made sense in his head and then Fushimi shakily exhaled the breath he was holding. A grin spread on his face, soon joined by actual laughter. Any desire to get up was gone, he only wanted to hold Misaki close and bask in the moment, in the certainty that Misaki wanted to stay with him for the rest of their lives and wasn’t afraid to show it.

First, though, he needed to put the ring on, to hammer it home that Misaki was now officially his. Misaki’s laughter subsided a little as he watched Fushimi slide it on, lifting his hand in front of his face, completely mesmerized at the slim band around his finger. His expression was all soft and fond, and somehow Fushimi doubted he looked much different.

On impulse, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the ring. Misaki blushed and called him an idiot again – a sappy one this time – but Fushimi couldn’t care less. With Misaki, it was okay to be a sappy idiot. They were gonna get married, after all.


End file.
